


Garlic Butter

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, Public Sex, Soft Kisses, domestic life, food fetishes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: The way Lance eats garlic butter shrimp is unholy.Lance and Shiro fuck in a Red Lobster bathroom.





	Garlic Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finwritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/gifts).



> Thank you so much for blessing this world with this lovely idea, Finn!! So without further wait, this is for you friendo! :D Hope you all enjoy!

Lance was sprawled across the formal living room couch, long legs propped up on the arm as he stared lazily up at the ceiling. He knew there was a load of laundry he'd dropped on the washroom floor and just closed the door so he could forget about it...and there was a pile of dishes he _should_ put in the washer...but he just couldn't seem to will his body to get up and manage any of that.

There was a loud bang from the second floor and Lance's eyes flicked up to the direction of the sound. The heavy thunder of steps echoed through his ears, until the familiar man stood at the end of the couch.

He was covered from head to toe in sheetrock dust, looking like someone had dumped flour over his head. Lance cocked a cheeky little smile. He knew Shiro had been working hard to fix the hole in the guest bedroom ceiling that had come about during a nasty storm, and he shouldn’t have been laughing…but the big man looked adorably comical with his clothes covered in the white dust.

"I hate sanding sheetrock." Shiro grunted with a heavy sigh.

"You look like a powdered donut." Lance giggled.

Shiro gave him a deadpan expression.

"What you don't want a big ol powdery hug?" Shiro threatened with a grin.

"Do not even try, go shower you animal." Lance grunted sitting up.

Shiro folded his arms and gave his lover an enamored little look.

"What do you say I go shower, and you go pick out something nice...and I'll take you out on the town cutie." Shiro smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance giggled as he hefted himself off the couches cushions.

"I think I just might be. What do you say pretty boy?" Shiro chimed.

Lance rolled his eyes and gently ran his thumb across Shiro's dusty cheek.

"I say we've been married three years and you are still a terrible flirt, but I'll humor you." Lance teased.

Dinner and a movie, it took Lance right back to the early days of their courting. Back when they were just shy little things stumbling around, falling so very much in love.

"So where are we going?" Lance asked from the passenger’s seat.

"You'll see." Shiro assured. Lance grinned.

"It better be seafood." Lance giggled.

Shiro gave him a cocky smile.

"Of _course_ it's seafood baby." Shiro laughed.

Lance made a hum in the back of his throat.

"Umph you know me so well stud." Lance teased.

When the hostess asked if they'd like a table or booth Lance automatically said booth, his usual preference. Just another of his million quirks that Shiro had spent the past five years cataloguing to memory. Two years’ worth of dates, three years’ worth of married bliss and still Shiro found himself hanging on all of Lance's beautiful little habits.

Lance slid into the booth, bouncing slightly, Shiro taking his seat across from him. The younger man snatched the menu off the table eagerly.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse." Lance groaned as his eyes scanned the bouquet of artfully taken photos of the meals available.

"I don't think they serve horse." Shiro snorted.

"Shame I heard its tender." Lance teased back.

Shiro shook his head and picked up his own menu.

Shiro rested his chin in his palm as Lance went on and on about some new idea for an art piece he had and he was trying to figure out colors. Shiro listened intently, satisfied with listening to Lance's beautiful voice, watching his face contort with emotion, and just as he thought he couldn't love Lance any more than he already did, he was falling hopelessly deeper.

"So do you think maybe...like...blue fur for the dragon? And orange scales?" Lance asked Shiro cocking his head to the side.

Shiro wished he'd been listening more closely to Lance's explanation of his idea, but he'd been so caught up in the shapes Lance's beautiful lips had been making he'd sort of let his mind wander away.

"Hm. What about orange that fades to yellow?" Shiro replied quickly.

Lance mulled the suggestion over as he tapped his fingers on the side of his glass.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's good! Perfect!" Lance said with a smile.

Lance checked his pockets and frowned.

"Do you have a pen? I have to write this down." Lance huffed.

Shiro reached into his front pocket and handed the pen he kept there over to Lance, just for this reason. He knew Lance would always have some idea and need one and never had one. That was Shiro's job if nothing else, the pen provider.

Shiro watched with a goofy little smile hung on his lips as Lance scrawled all over the nearest napkin. Their conversation filled the space of the booth, it was a stupid thing really, they had been married for years and still never ran out of things to talk about. Lance of course made up for the brunt of it, but Shiro adored listening to the sound of the brunette's voice.

Lance was interrupted by the waitress, unfolding the small portable table and placing the tray down. She deposited Lance's dish, the Shrimp Seaside trio, in front of him, his eyes lighting up like little saucers. Then she plopped Shiro's down, the salmon new Orleans, which was a good choice but Lance had very deviously argued that his dish was obviously the better option.

And Lance's mouth was off to the races again, going on about this and that, in-between mouthfuls of his food.

Shiro clacked his fork against the side of his plate, chewing thoughtfully as he watched Lance's slender fingers wrap around one of the delicate little morsels, dunking the shrimp into the garlic butter, swirling it around adequately before popping it into his beautiful mouth.

Shiro sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth, watching the food disappear behind pearly teeth, soft lips closing around the nourishment...much less than delicately, it was an art all its own. A trail of butter ran down Lance's lower lip, tracing onto his chin before he caught it with the back of his hand. He made a satisfied little smack and went back for another.

Shiro couldn't focus on _anything_ but the way Lance grabbed the shrimp, dousing it thoroughly, golden liquid dripping off the tail the mixture running over Lance's fingers messily and took another bite.

 Lance hummed and popped his index finger into his lips; noisily sucking the garlic laced molten gold off his digit. Shiro's chest tightened, the big man unable to ignore the warm, easy heat pooling in his abdomen. His eyes hooded so very slightly as Lance sucked his thumb, allowing it to pop free with an adorable little sound of suction and then he continued his story.

 Shiro wasn't listening to the story. Not one bit.

There was a dollop of butter on the corner of Lance's mouth. Shiro wanted to taste it. He wanted to kiss those lips until they were silent, not that he found Lance's story boring, no… but he'd much rather there be...other _kinds_ of sounds coming out of Lance's lips. What he wouldn't do to drag one of those long, high little mewls Lance loved to make right as Shiro brushed up against his internal bundle of nerves, out of his lover's mouth.

 

Shiro swallowed thickly.

 

He was positive the restaurant had increased in heat by several degrees. Or maybe it was just him.

 

_Fuck._

 

Lance's gaze flicked across the spans of the small table, looking to his husband through a dark fan of lashes and Shiro was pretty sure his heart was about to pop like a carnival balloon tied too tightly.

Lance perked, his middle finger buried in a ring of soft, luscious pillows, looking to Shiro curiously.

"Is your food ok? You are eating like a bird." Lance chuckled, looking down to his half eaten meal.

Shiro laughed, cheeks filling with just the slightest hue of peachy pink, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh it's great. I'm just too busy listening to your story. I got caught up." Shiro tried to save himself miserably.

Lance nodded, and with his partner's assurance he dove right back into whatever he'd been talking about.

Shiro sighed and dropped his fleshed arm, fingers digging into the meat of his thick thigh.

His cock was so fat beneath the apex of his simple blue jeans, the length of his massive erection pressing an uncomfortably tight line against the clothing.

He sucked in a deep breath.

He was so far passed this being just a little incident he could get a handle on. A bothersome chubby he could deal with, some thoughts about creamed corn or toenails (fuck did that stuff gross him out) and he'd have been able to tame it. Not now. Nope. He had pitched a throbbing, vicious erection that refused to be doused by even the vilest of distractions.

Shiro's fingers absently brushed over the thick of his clothed cock and he hissed lowly.

His member throbbed stubbornly as his eyes daring to cross to Lance once more.

Lance was slurping a forkful of the linguini into his maw, making the most _obscene_ noise and that was absolutely not helping.

Shiro bit his lip hard.

He couldn't stand it.

Not another second of it.

He'd never been more desperate in all his days alive. He needed Lance.

_Right now._

 Shiro put his elbows on the table, leaning in toward Lance just slightly. Lance cocked a brow.

"You...you should come to the bathroom with me." Shiro whispered lowly.

Lance gave his partner a quizzical look.

"I'm pretty sure you can manage that on your own babe." Lance snorted.

Shiro shook his head.

"No. No. Like. We should just leave our stuff for a second and go together-" Shiro hissed.

"Look, sweetheart, we are close really we are I mean I babied you through the flu and you barfed on me. But...I'm pretty sure that's a little _too_ close." Lance interrupted.

Shiro gave his partner a deadpan expression.

"Lance let me finish." Shiro pleaded.

 "Baby, I need you. Please, please really quick nobody will notice." Shiro whispered through grit teeth.

Lance's brows shot up in realization.

"Oh OH. Woah what?" Lance snickered covering his mouth.

"Like...you _want to fuck in the bathroom??_ " Lance giggled wildly.

"Shhhhh!" Shiro snarled. Lance slapped his hand over his mouth.

 "Oh, big guy, what's gotten into you?" Lance teased peevishly.

" _Lance_ " Shiro begged.

Lance made sure to leave his and Shiro's jacket to ensure the waiter knew they weren't done; Lance was not into the idea of not getting to finish his meal...but ultimately allowed Shiro to take him by the arm, the two men slinking away to the restroom.

 

The busy establishment buzzed with conversation, their departure went unnoticed.

 

Shiro forced the door open, brushing passed a man exiting and he nearly dragged Lance to the last stall in the row, locking the door behind him clumsily.

 

Shiro bullied the younger man back into the wall, ensuring the commode might hide the two sets of feet if anyone were to look beneath the door. Shiro buried his face in Lance's neck, breathing hot and heavy, warmth pouring down the curve of the younger's throat.

 

Lance's slim fingers brushed down between Shiro's thighs, pressing against the other man's blatantly obvious hardness.

 

Shiro groaned into Lance, trying to stifle the sound, but it fell off his lips before he could stop it.

 

"Fuck baby...do you have a seafood fetish or something? I could dress up like a lobster and make things really spicy." Lance teased meanly, massaging his thumb along the thick of Shiro's cock.

 

Shiro shuddered.

" _Lance please._ " He huffed with a roll of his eyes.

Lance's fingers continued, loving the way Shiro's hips stuttered into the touch helplessly. Shiro's grip suddenly snapped to Lance's wrist, halting him.

 

"S-slow or I'm going to come in my pants sweetheart." Shiro stuttered.

 

"I don't have....uh...lube or anything." Lance whispered as Shiro's teeth gently pinched his earlobe.

"Errr. Right." Shiro huffed.

He hadn't really thought that far honestly.

Lance tiptoed to kiss Shiro's strong cheekbone.

"Handjob?" Lance offered venomously.

" _Please_ " Shiro begged pitifully into the shell of Lance's ear.

Lance sneered up a wicked smile as he ducked his head, pressing their mouths together hard. Shiro tasted the garlic butter still clinging to Lance's lips and his erection flexed against his fly in interest.

 Clumsy hands undid his zipper, fishing himself free, heavy cock standing proudly before him. Lance broke for breath, dastardly fingers curling around the length of his partner, stroking upward in one fluid motion, pulling foreskin over Shiro's dark, swollen head.

Lance snickered as Shiro drooled precum on to his fingers, the big man seeming to wilt on the touch alone. His hold on Lance tightened. Lance bowed slightly, biting his gorgeous lower lip, looking like some wolf about to make a meal of Shiro.

Shiro didn't care.

 Bring on the teeth.

There was the soft sound of Lance's zipper being undone and Shiro looked down with curious eyes.

 Lance stroked his fattening cock, grinning meanly at his partner.

"What? Didn't think you were the only one going to have a little fun right?" Lance purred as he spit into his hand and wrapped his palm around bother their cocks.

Shiro covered his mouth, stifling a loud moan as Lance stroked steady fingers up both their shafts, pressing them together tightly. He was barely able to get his hand around both himself and Shiro, Shiro standing much thicker than his own member. The size difference was so blatantly framed in a ring of digits and Lance shivered slightly.

He wished with all his heart he could have Shiro's massive girth stuffed deep within him. Maybe he'd start carrying lube with him on the regular. That wasn't weird…was it?

Shiro tilted Lance's chin upward, gathering him in for another hard, spine tingling kiss, the big man ravaging his mouth sternly. Lance whimpered against Shiro's lips, his lover swallowing down the small sounds hungrily. Shiro's hips twitched into Lance's touch, begging for his lover to stroke faster, so hard, so desperate, so enamored with the way Lance careened into the action.

Shiro's big hands dug into the seat of Lance's jeans, yanking him close.

 

"You have no idea how hard I want to fuck you right now." Shiro whispered into Lance's hair, eyes rolling as the two men braced against the wall.

 

"How hard?" Lance pushed deviously.

 

"I'd have to carry you home, let's leave it at that." Shiro growled lowly.

 

Lance shuddered, grip tightening around them, wringing a punched, breathless sound from Shiro's depths.

 

Shiro ducked his head, eyes closing for a moment.

 

"Shit I'm close." He stuttered out.

 

Lance's face broke in a wide, shit-eating grin, eyes glittering with bad intentions.

 

The brunette sunk downward, eye level with Shiro's crotch, craning his neck forward to nose against his lover’s hot erection.

 

Shiro's arm shook on the wall he leaned against.

 

With that those same lips that had so messily devoured those sultry, butter soaked shrimp then closed over Shiro's head.

 

Shiro's eyes screwed shut.

 

_Tight. Soft. Wet. So, so wet._

 

Shiro could hardly compose thought as Lance moved his head so gracefully, allowing just the very cusps of his teeth to lightly drag Shiro's underside. Just the way Shiro liked it.

 

Lance pulled back, the point of his tongue flicking Shiro's frenulum skillfully, causing Shiro's legs to shake just slightly. His human fingers delved into wispy chocolate locks, burying deep, gathering a not so gentle handful. Lance watched Shiro's torso heave, his shirt pulled up just enough for Lance to have a lovely view of his strong iliac furrow. Shiro's muscles twitched with another intake of breath and Lance smiled around his thickness.

 

Lance extended his neck, relaxing the muscles of his throat, sinking down Shiro's shaft, nose settled in dark, soft curls. Shiro's hips stuttered forward and his fingers tightened in Lance's hair.

"Lance. Oh fuck...f-fuck...baby I'm gunna cum." Shiro warned breathlessly.

Lance pulled back a bit, bobbing his head a bit faster, fingers coming to stroke the bottom half of Shiro's member as he worked his tongue along each and every thick vein.

 

Shiro froze, as if holding his breath, gut clenching and eyes wanting to close but not daring to do so. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see Lance swallow his load.

 

With a jerk of heavy hips, all the built tension in the big man snapped like an overused rubber band. He snarled Lance's name, hard expulsion roping across Lance's tongue thickly. The younger man hummed softly as the warmth of his lover's hot finish spread across his tongue. Shiro tasted sharp and heady, Lance taking all he had to give.

 

Lance swallowed and swallowed, until there was just his own spit, only then allowing Shiro's softening member to slide loose from his mouth. Shiro looked down at him, face flushed, brows pinched together.

 

The big man yanked Lance up, still panting and worn, turning him in his grip. Big hands shoved Lance against the wall, palm coming to wrap around Lance's own erection. Shiro stroked quickly, they had already been gone far too long.

 

Lance let go of a noise that was far too loud and Shiro covered his mouth gently, allowing Lance to rock his hips back into him desperately. Lance huffed into Shiro's warm hand, shuddering, shaky hands gripping backward at Shiro's shirt and holding tight. He jerked forward, the wet splatter of his own finish echoing in the bathroom stall.

Shiro kissed the back of his neck again and again and again.

"You are so beautiful Lance." Shiro huffed tiredly.

Shiro took his hand away from Lance's mouth slowly.

"Beautiful enough to fuck in the bathroom of Red Lobster apparently, so I've got that going for me." Lance teased tiredly.

"My foods getting cold." Lance whined as he kissed Shiro softly.

The young man righted himself, as did his lover and after checking to make sure the bathroom was empty the two exited.

Lance never really thought about what a walk of shame through a Red Lobster might feel like...he supposed he knew now.

Nobody seemed to notice how red faced the two men were. But Lance knew. Lance still had the taste of Shiro's finish on back of his tongue.

______________________________________________________________

 

Shiro had his arm wrapped tight around Lance's waist as they exited, Lance balancing two to-go boxes in his fingers. He turned to his partner, smiling giddily.

"Who would have thought garlic butter shrimp would have gotten you all riled up? I mean no kink shaming." Lance sneered.

Shiro sighed.

"Oh hush." He giggled as he opened the passenger side door and allowed Lance to hop inside. Lance leaned forward and kissed Shiro quickly before the other man shut the door. Shiro opened his door and slid inside, grabbing his seat belt and clicking it carefully.

"I could dress up like a shrimp instead of a lobster if that's your thing y’know?" Lance teased with a wide grin.

 


End file.
